callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abracadavre
thumb|right|200pxAbracadavre is the death song in Der Riese performed by Elena Siegman. It is the musical easter egg for the zombie map Ascension. It was written by Kevin Sherwood. It can be activated by pressing the use button at the three teddy bears with a sickle spread across the map. After every piece has been activated, the song begins. This song's beginning is similar to "Damned" also written by Kevin Sherwood. "Damned" is the song players hear when they select Zombies off the main menu. Locations *In order to get the song to play you have to press the use/reload key (X/Square/F) on three teddy bears (Holding sickles) hidden through-out the map. Their locations are: **1st Teddy bear is by the Olympia in the starting area. **2nd Teddy bear is in the lunar lander area with the claymore behind a gate on the left side if facing the lander. **3rd Teddy bear is located up near the sickle itself. If you look towards the far left window it will be on a beam above to the right of it. This video will show you a more indepth guide to where the three teddy bears with sickles are.﻿ Lyrics All lyrics are in italics, while all screamed lyrics are in bold. I can fly like a bird, not in the sky which can always swim and always dries I say goodbye at night and morning, hi I'm part of you, well what am I, I follow and lead as you pass dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts I flee the light but without the sun Your view of me would be gone. '' ''I can see the damage that I am causing you is so benign '' You want me to be gone But I have just be'gun ' I am the only one undone I'm a broken miracle now. ''I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head? I am what men love more than life Fear more than death or mortal strife What dead men have and rich require I'm what contented men desire. You want me to be gone But I have just be'gun'' ''You will never know how far I've come'' ''What goes up must never come back down'' In your head I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head. It's all inside my head, It's just inside my, It's all inside my, They're all inside my, I see them always but they're all inside my head, all inside my head, they're all inside my head It's killing me to see I'm killing you Death is magic Say Abracadavre now You see me now you, Don't cry when I am gone These shackles they come With certain opportunities They won't let me get away But they show me we're the same we're the same we're the same They show me that we are the same I can't give in I won't give in It's not a state of mind I'm wretched but I'm powerful and I don't feel Like I am real But I know It's all imaginary Are they real And do they feel Is all the pain just inside my head It's all inside my head It's just inside my, It's all inside my They're all inside my, I see them always but they're all inside my head, all inside my head, they're all inside my head... Trivia *The song's name is a combination of the words "abracadabra" and "cadaver," the former being a magic word and the latter being a human corpse, specifically one intended for research purposes. *The lyrics in Abracadavre features two riddles, the first having clues such as "''I can fly like a bird, not in the sky, which can always swim and always dry, I say goodbye at night and morning hi, I'm part of you, what am I, I follow and lead as you pass, dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts, I flee the light but without the sun, our view of me would be gone ''", the answer is "Your Shadow". The other riddle has clues like ''"I am what men love more than life, fear more than death or mortal strife, what dead men have and rich require, I'm what contented men desire", ''and the answer is "Nothing."''' *This song is the longest zombies song yet, running for 6 minutes and 10 seconds. *Abracadavre begins and ends with a note sample from the menu music "Damned". Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Music